dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 152
Episode 152 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 151 Next: Episode 153 Highlights * The show gets ass raped. * The continued madness of Gail Chord Schuler. * Brett Keane vs. Atheist Roo. * The return of Patrick Coleman. Videos Played #Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Weekly Porn Reviewer #Evan Lefavor: George Carlin Illuminati Evanism Connection Revealed! Army of Heaven! Alien Invasion! #Gail Chord Schuler: "Hot" when you're "Not" (Comedy about Jesuit fame) #Brett Keane: Is Atheism is Unstoppable a Racist or here for Money? #Patrick Coleman: The Secret War On Shamanism #Alex Jones: Vaccination causes autism (not found) #GTime Johnny: The people in the government live for the dead not the government (not found) #Flat-Earther Children Abducted (not found) #How to astral project (not found) #Atheism leads to Autism (not found) Start Of The Show The episode began with a bunch of technical bullshit that was as enjoyable as having porcupines shoved up your anal cavity. The drunken audience went into mass hysteria as a result. This is believed to have been caused by Ben spontaneously deciding to launch his new experimental rock band as the second coming of Captain Beefheart. Eventually the Drunken Peasants set up a new show and finally got it running. Lance Sloane was revealed to be on the show until 11 PM due to contractual obligation. Scotty announced he would be replaced by G man. TJ then murdered Lance Sloane and took over the podcast. They then watched a Troll or Not a Troll video about some guy who does weekly porn reviews. The peasants decided that he was a troll because of the cheesy music he was playing. Next, they entered the crazy people segment. Evan Lefavor then claims that George Carlin was a member of the Legion of Doom Heaven. Evan added that he himself is the biological father of Jesus Christ. Next, Gail Chord Schuler talks about how people are conspiring against her to make her out as crazy, clearly an unfounded accusation. She goes into detail about how her men's other lovers must be a Jesuit clones. Scotty points out the obvious question of why they would never clone Gail. Gail reveals that her marriage list is so long, she can't keep track of all the men. Next, Brett Keane talks about Atheism-Is-Unstoppable. Keane ironically mocks Roo's creation of sock accounts even though he's the fucking forefather of many of the tactics Roo employs. Keane explains the ordeal between Devon Tracey and the peasants as if he didn't even watch the fucking video. Brett also talks about how making videos criticizing Roo is morally reprehensible, even furthering the irony. TJ pointed out that the video might as well be talking about Brett himself. Next, they watched a video by an old friend, Patrick Coleman. In the video, he discusses his origin as a shaman and the prejudices he faced in life because of it, he also recalls a tale in which he was put into a mental hospital. We learn that there's a secret war on shamanism which is even worse than the Iraq War. The peasants extend an offer to Patrick to return to the podcast to discuss his shamanism. Middle Of The Show The peasants watched an Alex Jones video about why vaccines are fucking evil because they cause autism. Scotty takes the floor and expands that while vaccines have their negatives, it's far worse to go without them. Then, GTime Johnny sang about how the government is corrupted. He also planned to appear on the DP show, but unfortunately, a wildfire severed his internet connection. Ben reveals that Johnny is an admin of the Church of Gail group on Facebook. Next up, a Flat-Earther tells a tale about how his children were abducted in Boston and probably murdered, all being said while in the most monotone voice ever. The kids were named "Praise" and "Apple", meaning they probably weren't in good hands to begin with. They never actually went into detail about the murder so the peasants took a break. End Of The Show The peasants returned from the break with a video about some crazy guy who believes that "astral projection" should be taught in schools. Scotty tries to commence his astral projection live on air but fails horribly. The man in the video claims that the realm you visit is based on your individual character, so basically he admits that it's all made up bullshit. Next, they watched a video about whether if autism would lead to atheism. It's basically just another moronic conspiracy theorist trying to change our entire world views with absolutely no evidence other than wild conjecture and correlation. Quotes *''"Fuck you TJ, you piece of fucking shit"'' - Scotty *''Fuck you Windows 10! - ''Scoopler Kirk. Trivia *There were random shit-for-brains cunts in the chat posting the peasants' IP addresses. *Repzion briefly appeared in the chat to call himself a pussy. *Gail can smell a Jesuit conspiracy from a mile away. *GTime Johnny is an admin for the Church of Gail Facebook group. *Scotty's new name is Autism-is-Unstoppable. *Christians have a Jesus boner. *The new name for schizophrenia is shamanism. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs